


Rain sounds

by Anonymous



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Affection, As in Sizhui asks them to take it and they agree, Coming Untouched, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Softness, Threesome, Voyeurism, painful but tender first time, rough sex (but not involving sizhui), sizhui is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In response to a mo dao zu shi kinkmeme prompt."Sizhui paused, and thought for a bit. He took a breath and looked him in the eyes."I'd like to do it now. This is the right time." He turned to look at Hanguang-Jun and took his hand, then twined his fingers with Wei-Gege's again. "Now. With both of you. I'm...safe here. Warm."Wei-Gege smiled painfully and cradled his face."Okay then." He said, and put his lips on his forehead. "Lan Zhan? What about you?""Sizhui can be trusted. If he feels safe and warm with us, then we are the right people." Sizhui leaned back into his chest, pulling Wei-Gege with him, and once again the three of them were wrapped around each other.Wei-Gege and Hanguang-Jun both had their lips on his hairline and temple, softly reassuring him."A-Yuan, A-Yuan, we'll take good care of you, alright? We'll be careful, Lan Zhan and I, but for that you'll have to communicate well, okay? Tell us how you feel, if it's good or bad. We'll go slowly, so you don't seize up again. Do you think you can do that?"Sizhui nodded solemnly, even as he was melting into a puddle between them.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji/Lan Sizhui
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	Rain sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I want there to be so much fucking love in this fic that it overflows. Coming of age ritual? Something they fall into out of comfort? Tender sex pollen? Teaching Sizhui how to be a good dom/sub? Go wild as long as it's tender. Bonus points to D/s working it's way into things, please my crops are dying. 
> 
> Post-canon or AU of some kind I am not picky. Please have Sizhui 16+. I don't want this to be non-con but light dub-con is fine as long as you can still tap into the "tender loving care". Trans characters fine!
> 
> DNW Setting Wise: Please no background LXC pairings (if post-canon he comes up, please have him slowly healing instead of suffering. Exception: Xiyao fine if you're a JGY apologist!).  
> DNW Sex/Kinks: choking, breath play, rule 63/gender swap, scat, emeto, blood, body horror, gore, vore, violence, character death.
> 
> Keep me anonymous please!
> 
> Heed the tags, you know what this is about, if this is going to upset you, please don't read it.

Outside the Jingshi, the rain was pummeling down, like pebbles rolling over the roof; soothing, beautiful.

Sizhui closed his eyes and let the steam of his teacup waft over his face. It was peace.

Next to him, Wei-Gege was pouring tea for Hanguang-jun. Sizhui felt good between them like this. He felt...loved.

This was his family. He was used to Hanguang-jun, but it was different, now. Wei Wuxian was back. Their dynamic had changed.

He was lively, talkative and funny. He brought up subjects of little importance, he teased and pranked, and with him at the table now there was conversation. New topics, new behaviors.

New thoughts.

Wei Wuxian slept in Hanguang-Jun's bed now. That was something new. Something to think about.

What it meant had been undefined for a time, to Sizhui. At first, it had seemed the most natural thing.

Wei Wuxian didn't have a bed, or a room even. Hanguang-Jun had a large one. They already shared everything else.

Had Sizhui's own bed been bigger, he would have offered his.

Then one morning he came by unexpected, and heard Wei Wuxian through the cracked open blinds. He realized that day that Wei-Gege was not just sleeping in Hanguang-jun's bed because he did not have his own.

He'd felt very childish all of a sudden, having taken so long to understand.

He had never thought of Hanguang-Jun this way before, or Wei Wuxian for that matter. Things had changed. They were like different people to him now.

More three dimensional, real. They had bodies and they did what people do. Thinking of Hanguang-jun as having a body, that did bodily things, was a shocking, rippling, difficult to explain sensation. A shift.

He had turned back right away, once he understood what exactly he was hearing. Curiosity screamed at him to stay and hear just a little more, but he was too well-behaved, he instinctively turned and left.

However, he did contrive excuses to come by again. He'd lost his sword tassel possibly around here, he needed to ask Hanguang-Jun for help about the class he was to lead tomorrow, he was bringing Wei Wuxian a faulty talisman that needed looking at, just in the secret hope that he would hear them one more time. Every morning for a week.

Then it happened again, and this time he hid behind the house, out of view of anyone else who might pass by and see him listening, and closed his eyes. For some strange reason he kept his hands over his mouth, perhaps to simulate shock, or to keep himself silent.

He listened and realised, with a boom of icy warmth, that Wei-Gege was not the only one making noise, that Hanguang-Jun could be heard too, grunting, whispering sometimes. He said things like "Wei Ying, does it hurt? Wei Ying, does it feel good? Wei Ying, spread wider. Wei Ying, open."

At which point Sizhui looked down and checked over his body for the colony of ants he expected to find there, from how sharply his body prickled. Once he realized there were none, he noticed how good it felt, and how it hurt at the same time. Like the warm flood in his stomach that clenched to the point of pain.

Wei-Gege answered with moans, sometimes short or long, sometimes loud or soft, and hearing them, Sizhui felt almost like he could see what they were doing, from how responsive he was. He could tell the rhythm of the rocking of their bodies, the roughness of Hanguang-Jun's hands.

In this moment, Wei Wuxian's moans were soft, slow. He could hear the rustle of the bedsheets, the gentle creaking of the bed.

It was all a bit too much.

Then Wei-Gege started speaking and it was more than too much.

"Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan...I can't take much more..." he said high pitched and breathy. "I don't know how to deal when you're so gentle...you're gentle but you're not kind, gege, you came inside twice already, it's like you're trying to get me pregnant. It's not going to work Lan Zhan!... _ah_...every morning, you won't leave until I'm a quivering mess, leaking all over the sheets. Just because you're not rough- _a_ _h_."

"If Wei Ying keeps talking this way, perhaps I will be."

Then the sounds of Wei-Gege giggling and then. And then. Wet sounds. Kissing.

He listened to their mouths, and it was almost filthier than Wei-Gege's words. He could hear the gentle sucking, the slick lips, the way the soft noises resonated between their teeth. The quiet sounds of enjoyment. Sucking, letting go, sucking again. Like pebbles falling into a pond. It was too graphic. Visceral.

When Sizhui looked down, he saw a wet patch on the front of his robes. He clamped his hands harder over his mouth, and closed his eyes very tight, as though to block out all the obscene images he wanted so badly to see with his own eyes.

The kisses stopped and all that was left was Wei-Gege moaning again, his pitch rising up a little. "Please. Please Lan Zhan. Deeper. Slap me like last time, make me cry Lan Zhan...slap me and fuck me and then come inside. Please. Please Lan Zhan. Ah, Lan Zhan..." Sizhui heard a sharp sound. Flesh hitting flesh, Wei-Gege letting out a sob.

Hanguang-jun grunting, louder, less controlled. repeatedly, sounding a little bit like an animal, and before he could stop it, one of Sizhui's hands left his mouth and came down to squeeze his crotch. It was almost automatic. He needed pressure. He was desperate for it.

Then the grunting got muffled and Wei-Gege let out a yelp of pain.

Sizhui squeezed himself harder and bit down on his lip.

A few more yelps, whines, a few more thrusts, then silence. Panting.

Was it over? Sizhui throbbed, almost disappointed. He'd been climbing so high, but he hadn't gotten to the top yet and he wanted to. He wanted to and now he never would, because he could not come back again, because it was wrong. He was invading on their privacy, he was behaving lewdly, he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about _Hanguang-Jun and Wei-Gege_.

If he never did it again, there might be a chance of redemption. And he hadn't filthied himself yet. There was still a way out-

''Lan Zhannn...don't bite without warning okay? That scared me. Ahh...man...I feel really sore now. Did it feel good? Ah, no, I can't go another round, Gege, I'm too full."

"Mn." Then gentle sucks again. More muffled this time. Wei Wuxian giggling. Hanguang-Jun was kissing skin. Giggles again.

"Ah..no no no, Lan Zhan leave it alone. I can't come again, even with your mouth, I'm fucked out! You did your job well so you can- _oh_." His voice went up several pitches, and then it was silent. The only sounds were the sucking kisses, wetter now, slicker.

"Gege...gege...don't lick me there...if you lick it out how can I ever get pregnant...nnn....I don't want to come again, I can't, but this is so dirty, if you keep doing it i'm...ah...im going to...heavens Lan Zhan what have i ever done to you..."

Hanguang-Jun was licking where he'd just...

Sizhui slipped a hand under his robe and took his dripping wet cock in hand, having lost his battle of will, but he didn't manage to stroke himself. Just hearing the filthy, wet licks of Hanguang-Jun's tongue and Wei-Gege's soft, closed-mouth sighing was enough to bring him over the edge, spurting all over his hand, panting and red-faced.

He stared at the spend on his hand for a few seconds, dumbfounded, then tucked himself back into his clothes and ran away.

After this, when he laid down to sleep, Sizhui pictured Wei-Gege, bare, being kissed and licked and sucked by the man who had raised Sizhui, but although he got hard everytime, he refused to touch himself again.

-

Sizhui listened to the rain, drumming over the roof of the Jingshi.

Wei-Gege was looking at him, leaning his head on his hand, eyes soft and sleepy.

"A-Yuan, A-Yuan, A-Yuan, sometimes I still can't believe how grown up you are." He leaned forwards and brushed his thumb over Sizhui's forehead ribbon. The reminder that they were family.

Sizhui bent his head and leaned forward into it, perhaps a bit harder than Wei-Gege had expected, and sent them both staggering a little.

Wei-Gege laughed and pulled Sizhui into a hug.

"I'm so happy, to have the both of you here like this...A-Yuan, do you remember when you were little, when Hanguang-Jun met you for the first time and bought you all these toys? You used to call him "rich-gege"! It was adorable." Sizhui reddened against his chest, and clutched him a bit harder.

"No, I did not remember this. But thank you for telling me."

"Of course, of course." Wei-Gege waved it away. He kissed him on the forehead, right above the ribbon, then settled his chin over Sizhui's head.

Sizhui sighed with contentment and melted into it, revelling in comfort. Outside, the rain was pummeling the Jingshi with cold, hard pebbles, but in here he was held, and he was warm, and he was loved.

"Ah, Lan Zhan look at this! Our son loves me!"

Hanguang-Jun and Sizhui said "Mn." at the same time, and Wei-Gege laughed.

Then, Sizhui felt a third hand settle on the top of his head; Hanguang-Jun had moved closer.

This was the kind of affection Sizhui was most used to from him. He closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly.

"Come closer Lan Zhan, here." He opened his arm and welcomed Hanguang-Jun into their little bundle of warmth. Now Sizhui was held from both sides, two sets of arms surrounding him and each other. He blinked a few times and thought perhaps he might fall asleep.

"Look, A-Yuan is like an egg between us. Our little egg we need to keep warm and safe."

Sizhui snorted at the ridiculous notion, and Wei-Gege shushed him with a gentle stroke of his hand.

''Shhhhh, eggs don't laugh. They don't make fun of their elders either." But Sizhui only snorted harder. He felt a slight huff of air and realized Hanguang-Jun found it funny too.

His skin was prickling with sensation. He wasn't used to being held so much anymore. He'd been too old for it for a long time now.

Wei-Gege reached up and, though Sizhui could not see from this angle, he knew he was rubbing his thumb over Hanguang-Jun's ribbon in turn.

He opened his eyes slightly and turned his face, to see Hanguang-Jun blinking slowly like a cat. He turned back and hid his smile in Wei-Gege's robes.

He then felt Hanguang-Jun lean forward, and realized with a little shock that they were kissing. It wasn't noisy or wet, just a soft, chaste, affectionate press of the lips. Sizhui opened his eyes and stared.

"Ahh, A-Yuan, sorry, sorry, I suppose we shouldn't do this in front of you...''

"Not at all." He said, a little too quick, too forceful. He realised it and flushed. "It's not bad. I don't mind it."

Wei-Gege brushed the back of his hand over his burning cheek. "Are you sure? It's really okay with you? Look, you're all red now." Sizhui nodded against Wei-Gege's hand, and so Wei-Gege kept it there. He pushed his face into his chest again and listened to them kiss one more time, and this time it was slightly noisier, slightly wet, right over his head.

Hanguang-Jun's hands dropped to his shoulders, and Sizhui suddenly regretted saying yes, because he was now struggling to keep his arousal under control.  
  
Wei-Gege went from Hanguang-Jun's mouth to the top of Sizhui's head, and Sizhui felt his own cock twitch against him.

Wei-Gege paused.

"A-Yuan...A-Yuan, A-Yuan...so its like that, hm?" He said, very softly, like he was trying not to spook him.

Sizhui was mortified. He pulled away, disentangling himself from the wonderful, warm nest of their arms, and took his distance. He sat a little ways away, not properly like he had been taught, but leaning forward a little, forearms joined in front of him to hide the source of his embarrassment. He didn't know what to say. He was too polite to get up and run out of the door, but he really, really wanted to.

Wei-Gege turned to Hanguang-jun, and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Sizhui. No need for embarrassment." Hanguang-jun said, placating him with his tone, and calming him a little. 

"Yes, it's fine, it's fine. It's normal, you're young. Come back, it's not bad, A-Yuan." But Sizhui shook his head.

He hadn't...released in a long time. He was certain that if he came back, Wei-Gege might tease him a little, rub his back, and he would come without even touching himself. He was already close. If that happened, he might never be able to face either of them again.

Perhaps getting hard was not something to be embarrassed about, if Hanguang-Jun said so, but coming against Wei-Gege's thigh was surely one step too far. He thought he might entirely lose control of his hips and start rubbing himself on him like a puppy.

If this happened he would never be forgiven.

Wei-Gege looked at the anguish on his face and furrowed his brows a little.

"Lan Zhan what should we do? He's too embarrassed now. Hmm..." His face turned into an exaggerated pout, and he turned from him. "Very well then, stay where you are if that's what you want. We'll just keep going without you."

Sizhui stared, wide eyed, as Wei-Gege pulled Hanguang-Jun to him and flopped into his arms. He pulled his hand to his hair and Hanguang-Jun complied, stroking him like a cat.

Sizhui was shaking with embarrassment. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and then another. When Wei-Gege saw it he stopped immediately.

"A-Yuan! A-Yuan, what's wrong?"

"Wei-Gege...please stop making fun of me. I'm ashamed enough.''

"Oh, A-yuan...sorry, sorry, that was a wrong move wasn't it?" Wei-Gege let go and crawled towards him on all fours. "I'm sorry, A-Yuan, the old "we'll do this without you" trick used to work when you were little, to get you to stop sulking, haha, but you're a bit too grown up now I suppose. I didn't mean to make you more embarrassed. Seriously, though, there's no reason to be. Come here A-Yuan, come on, everything's okay."

He let Wei-Gege pull him to his chest again, too frozen to protest, and the stroke of his hands over his hair really did provide comfort. He let out a few more tears against Wei-Gege's shoulder.

"A-Yuan, come on, tell me, what are you so ashamed of?"

"Wei-Gege...I'm already...this is already embarrassing, and if you keep touching me then it will get worse, and eventually I might...I might...and then you will dislike me. And Hanguang-Jun will be disappointed in me, and then neither of you will hold me again, and..." he was already sniffling again.

Wei-Gege was silent for a few seconds, and then squeezed him harder and nuzzled him tightly.

"A-Yuan...how do you manage to be so impossibly cute??...Lan Zhan! How adorable is he! Twenty years old and he's just like a kitten!"

Wei-Gege got a hold of himself and pulled back, holding A-Yuan's face between his hands, looking at his displeased, sulky expression.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just...you're scared of...coming, right? You're afraid that if you do that then Lan Zhan and I will hate you? That we won't hug you?? Aya, you're even sobbing because of it, look at you. A-Yuan, don't worry okay? There's nothing you can do that will make us stop loving you, especially not that."

He wiped the tears off of Sizhui's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's okay. It's not wrong. You're really hard by now aren't you? Go ahead, you can. We'll still love you, okay?" Sizhui was trembling slightly, and he was still crying, though most of the embarrassment had morphed into something else.

Sizhui wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him closer, his chin on Wei-Gege's shoulder. At the same time he searched Hanguang-jun's face, who was looking at them, his eyes soft.

"Hanguang-Jun...is it true? You won't be disappointed?" He asked, his voice hoarse and weak. Hanguang-Jun blinked once, slowly, and nodded.

"Wei Ying is right."

So Sizhui nodded in turn and buried his nose in Wei-Gege's shoulder, holding him tight. Wei-Gege laughed and stroked his hair again.

He placed a soft, comforting kiss on Sizhui's face, and then peppered his jaw with them, his hair, his ear, his neck. When Sizhui shivered, he kissed him there again.

"Do you like it A-Yuan? Should I keep doing that?" He said against his skin, and A-Yuan made a mortified sound of approval, high pitched and breathy.

Wei-Gege kissed him again, then flicked his tongue over the pulsing vein, dragged the soft inside of his lip.

He closed his mouth again and sucked at the spot, gently, and Sizhui tightened his grip on the fabric of Wei-Gege's robes. Then his teeth grazed the sore, bruised patch of skin and he yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, did that hurt?" He breathed against Sizhui's neck. Sizhui shook his head and laid the side of his face on Wei-Gege's shoulder.

He was panting slightly, it was so warm like this. Wei-Gege's hair, the smell of him, the heat radiating off his skin. He was sweating through his robes, hair all over his face, and Wei-Gege was still tenderly kissing his neck, holding him tight by the waist.

Sizhui's breaths were growing more and more labored, and when he looked up he met Hanguang-Jun's face again. His expression had changed, it was unreadable to him now.

The sounds of Wei-Gege's soft sucking were filling up the room, the air between them, as Sizhui kept on looking into Hanguang-Jun's eyes, feeling the rolling waves of pleasure that had been coursing through him come to focus on a single point, in the center of his abdomen. His hips began shaking, thrusting on their own, and he whimpered, high and desperate. He found Wei-Gege's thigh, and although his reason tried desperately to stop him, he could not help but push against it, trembling from the friction. He came messily all over the inside of his robes, inside Wei-Gege's arms, under the protective, dark eyes of Hanguang-Jun.

His vision buzzed for a few moments, skin tingling with the last remnants of pleasure, while Wei-Gege held him through it, rubbing circles into his back, kissing the side of his head, his ear.

"Are you okay? Was that it? You really came? Aww, A-Yuan, you came just from me kissing your neck...you really are way too cute..."

He kissed his cheek and pulled back, holding his shoulders with a look of warmth. Sizhui's face was still burning, the embarassment hadn't faded completely, but the urge to run away had gone.

"Ah, but you came while still dressed, its all dirty now...well, its okay, we'll get you a change of clothes."

Sizhui felt the blood rush furiously to his face. Wei-Gege patted him approvingly, while Hanguang-Jun got to his feet behind them and went to find him a clean pair of trousers.

Wei Wuxian held his face firmly and looked into his eyes. "So? Do you feel better? Look, see, we still love you! Hahaha, come on, give me one smile at least, just a little one."

Sizhui huffed out a bashful laugh and Wei-Gege's face brightened from it.

"There you go! Good boy, A-Yuan." His face was so close, radiating warmth in front of his. Sizhui looked down and saw the smiling soft mouth, then thought no, he'd been greedy enough today. He turned his gaze back to Wei-Gege's eyes, who looked at him with tenderness and endearment.

"A-Yuan...you want a kiss? Is that right?"

The question shot down through his stomach, and he had to close his eyes to be able to nod.

Wei-Gege chuckled and loosened his grip on Sizhui's face, gently stroking his jaw rather than holding it, and came forward to press their lips together. It was soft and gentle, familial, close-mouthed, like that first kiss he had shared with Hanguang-Jun when they were all together. It felt like a kiss one might give to a child.

Sizhui gripped his fists in Wei-Gege's lapels and opened his mouth.

Wei-Gege made a sound of surprise, but then slipped his hands back behind Sizhui's waist and pressed him closer, softly taking his bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it, until Sizhui was softly whining.

Sizhui was pressed so tight against him, he could tell Wei-Gege was hard too. He put his hands in Wei-Gege's hair and tried his very best to follow his lead, licking and sucking in turn, pressing himself closer.

Wei-Gege broke away from him, panting.

"Okay...A-Yuan....A-Yuan be good now. One kiss...one is enough. We have to stop there..." Wei-Gege pulled back and looked into his face, and immediately screwed his own in defeat. "Aya! Don't look so dejected! Its not...its just that...I mean...ugh dammit. Lan Zhan! You tell him! This is too much for him, right?" He turned to ask Hanguang-Jun, who had returned with a folded pair of trousers on his lap.

"Sizhui, is it too much?" He asked, placating them both.

It made Sizhui seriously consider the question. He closed his eyes and took stock of everything he felt. When he opened his eyes and shook his head, it was sincere and clearheaded.

Hanguang-Jun nodded, and turned to Wei-Gege.

"It isn't."

Wei-Gege looked dumbfounded. He was red and panting still, and when he looked at Sizhui again it was with a kind of apprehension.

"Okay then. Okay. If you say it's alright, then..." Sizhui dragged him close again, opening his mouth for him, and Wei-Gege moaned softly when Sizhui bit his lip, thrusting his hips up into Sizhui's leg almost unwillingly. "Fuck...okay..let me just...A-Yuan...I need a moment..."

Sizhui let him go and rested his head on his trembling shoulder. He turned his gaze towards Hanguang-Jun and thought...no he wouldn't...but then maybe.

Well. He'd been reassured and petted enough to think he should at least try.

So he let go of Wei Wuxian and turned towards Hanguang-Jun, a question in his eyes.

He crawled forward, red-faced, until one of his hands was on Hanguang-Jun's thigh, where he was kneeling upright and perfect.

He looked up and Hanguang-Jun nodded, reaching to cradle his jaw with one hand.

So Sizhui pressed forward and put his mouth on his, until Hanguang-Jun kissed him back. He placed an impossibly strong hand on the small of his back and gently pulled him close.

Sizhui opened his mouth and felt Hanguang-Jun's tongue dip inside, growing more and more demanding, and a shivering buzz filled his thighs and stomach.

He pulled Hanguang-Jun to the ground with him, laying on his back, feeling protected and taken at the same time, parted open by the kiss, and so, so excited, so much that he was dripping again, through the already damp patch in his robes.

He broke, panting and looked to the side, at Wei-Gege who was gripping the fabric on his thighs like his life depended on it.

"Aya, there's two of you now...what am I gonna do..." Sizhui laughed and reached out for him with one hand. Wei-Gege took it and twined their fingers.

At the same time, Hanguang-Jun pushed his hands under his robes, making him shiver, and hooked two fingers over his trousers.

He came up kiss him again while he pulled the trousers down, slowly. Sizhui lifted his hips to make it easier.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, what are you doing now?"

"Removing dirty clothes." He said in between kisses. Sizhui hid his face from the embarrassment. He was too old to have his clothes removed for him.

"Hanguang-Jun...I think...if I change I might get them dirty again." He panted, red-faced, just as the waistline caught and pulled on his erection, smearing with more slick and precome. He shivered at the feeling.

"Do you want to keep them on?" Hanguang-Jun asked.

They had gotten sticky and uncomfortable. He shook his head, and so Hanguang-Jun slowly peeled them off, sitting back on his heels to remove his shoes.

Above him, Wei-Gege rubbed over his knuckles with his thumb, one arm propped next to Sizhui's head, watching, just as entranced as Sizhui himself.

"Aya, you're hard again already? You are really are a Lan...ah, and you're in the prime of youth too, how difficult your life must be! How many times in one day do you get like this? I bet it's a lot..."

"Wei-Gege, please don't say things like that..." He said, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Ah, sorry sorry. You're right it's embarrassing." He laughed and pecked him again.

Wei Wuxian slid behind him and laid Sizhui's head on his lap, stroking his hair. It was particularly comfortable. Wei Wuxian curved over him, crossing his arms around his neck and rested his chin on top of his head protectively.

Hanguang-Jun finished removing his trousers and shoes, and he was left bare from the bottom down, immediately closing his legs and gathering them up out of modesty. His cock was still covered, under the robes, but one wrong move and it would slip out of the slash between his lapels.

He was very still, as Wei-Gege peppered his scalp with gentle kisses. He reached down and rearranged his robes to make sure they would keep him covered.

Then Hanguang-Jun returned, having put away the boots and soiled trousers, and placed his hands over Sizhui's knees in a silent question.

Sizhui turned crimson red, and burrowed his face down to hide in Wei Wuxian's arms.

If Hanguang-Jun asked him to, he would forget his modesty. He let Hanguang-Jun part his thighs open, leaving his cock completely visible, red and glistening.

"A-Yuan! Hahaha, look at you, yes, yes, definitely a Lan!"

Hanguang-Jun settled between Sizhui's legs and came forward to kiss Wei Wuxian on the mouth.

"No teasing." He said, breaking away.

"Okay, okay, sorry A-Yuan." He said, and lifted Sizhui up a little so he was almost sitting upright between them. They kissed again, over Sizhui's shoulder, and it was like they were back to their position from before. Sizhui between them, their little egg, kept warm and safe between their arms.

Wei-Gege pulled Hanguang-Jun to him and kissed him again, and again, holding his chin, licking his lips open. This was what Sizhui had heard, the time he'd listened in on them. Hanguang-Jun opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out slightly for Wei-Gege to suck on it. The sounds were filling up the room, only obscured by the wet noises of the rain outside. Sizhui was shaking with how excited he'd gotten.

Wei-Gege was hard against his back, Sizhui could feel it, twitching. Hanguang-Jun too, had his cock pressed against his thigh. All three of them were aroused now, and slightly drunk with it.

Sizhui turned his head and looked up close at their interlocked lips, inches from his face, before Hanguang-Jun broke away to kiss _him_ in turn and Sizhui almost came again.

The taste of Wei-Gege was still on his lips. It was like he was kissing them both at the same time. He kissed him in the same way too, wet, filthy, all sucking and licking.

Behind him, Wei-Gege kissed his hair, his ear, the side of his face, and his hands slipped down over his shoulders, under his robe, touching his chest, pushing his collar open and slipping it off. Sparks of sensation erupted all over his skin, under Wei-Gege's fingertips, fizzing and hot all the way down to his hips.

"Ahh...A-Yuan, you have hair on your chest now? Of course, of course you do, you're all grown up, it's so strange." He mouthed against his ear, in between flicks of his tongue.

Sizhui whimpered from the embarrassment, and Hanguang-Jun's hand came to join Wei-Gege's, caressing his chest and undressing him. He paused, fingers trembling slightly, and held Wei-Gege's hand in place.

"Sizhui. Is it okay?"

He nodded, breathless, and his voice broke in the middle of saying "yes".

His "Ye-es" came out staccato and desperate. He didn't know how to express it, what he wanted was "Please." What he wanted was to beg.

Hanguang-Jun nodded again, and pulled his robes down further, exposing his chest. He kissed him in the center of it, chaste at first, then lower, as the robes kept parting, kissing his stomach, his ribs, more and more tongue and lips, almost biting him, harder and more fervently. Sizhui whimpered with it, stomach trembling, thighs tingling and weak under his hands.

"Hanguang-Jun..." Sizhui said, barely above a whisper. Hanguang-Jun broke away and looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and dark. "I...I don't want to be more naked than this." His arms were bare, outside of the hands still hidden in his pooled up sleeves, and more of his chest and stomach, and his legs. But there was still fabric around his waist, and being completely bared between them like this suddenly scared him. It felt like more than he could handle. Being kissed like this between the two of them with not a shred of fabric felt like it would set him completely on fire. It was more embarrassment that he could handle.

Hanguang-Jun blinked a few times. He nodded and came back up, to kiss him on the forehead, right on his ribbon.

"And this?" He asked. Sizhui reddened. He thought for a little longer.

"Yes. I'd like to take it off."

"Wei Ying." Hanguang-Jun nodded, and Wei-Gege slid his hand under the ribbon, through his hair, as he kissed him softly on the side of his jaw.

He carefully undid the knot one-handed, and the ribbon slipped from Sizhui's face, into Hanguang-jun's awaiting hand, who proceeded to fold it properly and lay it aside.

"Hanguang-Jun?"

He turned back to him and rubbed the now bare forehead.

"Mn?"

"Can I take yours off?" His cheeks aflame.

Hanguang-Jun blinked a few times, slowly, then his eyes crinkled imperceptibly. He nodded and brought his head closer, close enough for Sizhui to wind his hands around his neck, and reach up to find the knot.

It was nerve-wracking, somehow, even though he'd done it before as a child, it was different now. More than the kissing, and the nakedness.

Hanguang-Jun was looking straight into his eyes, and Sizhui was looking back. They were almost close enough for their noses to touch. The could feel the slight breath of Hanguang-jun over his lips. Sizhui slowly pulled at the ribbon, undid the knot, careful not to pull his hair, and finally the ribbon came off, dropping down between them.

Hanguang-Jun kept looking at him, and Sizhui looked back, his fingers opening and closing uselessly now, as warmth spread through his stomach and weakened his limbs.

Wei-Gege held him tight, and steady from behind him. And in front he clung to Hanguang-jun's neck. Both were keeping him upright.

His skin was tingling, there was a terrible, frozen, wonderful force keeping him still.

Even Wei Wuxian had stopped moving, he only held him.

Sizhui craned his neck forward, just a little, trembling, and Hanguang-Jun closed the gap, finally, and took his bottom lip into his mouth. It was different from their other kisses, even the most open mouthed ones. Burning but not dirty like the others had been, so familiar and safe. He parted his lips further and sucked kisses from where their mouths were joined, and his loins almost whined with the need.

He remembered the time he had listened in on them, the soft creaking, Wei-Gege's sighing, his breathy moans. The things he had said, about Hanguang-jun coming inside, leaving him leaking on the sheets in the morning.

His face was burning to recall it, with Hanguang-Jun pressing closer and licking into his mouth.

Then it burned harder, when he realised, with a powerful jolt deep inside his belly, that he wanted that, wanted what Wei-Gege had talked about. Wanted the creaking, wanted to let out soft sounds, wanted Hanguang-jun to be gentle to him, to be left leaking on the sheets.

He made a sound against Hanguang-Jun's mouth and gripped at the fabric of his lapels, and then Wei-Gege embraced his waist, right under his arms, and kissed his neck, and he realized he wanted that too. Wanted to make Wei-Gege pant and moan and beg. Wanted to drive him crazy, and fill him up until he begged for it to stop.

He broke from Hanguang-jun's mouth and leaned back, nuzzling against Wei-Gege's cheek, then turning to the side so he could get at his mouth, kiss him too, his tongue and the moans, the wet sounds.

"Mn..ah...A-Yuan, A-Yuan you're starting to burn up seriously now aren't you? Feel him, Lan Zhan, he's so warm." Wei-Gege dragged the tips of his fingers over his ribs, making him shiver and pant, and when Hanguang-Jun joined in the movement he whined in earnest, almost out of his mind with arousal.

"Yes, yes, A-Yuan, just tell us what you want and we'll give it to you. You've gotten really excited, it's hard to keep still, I know, tell us what you want, A-Yuan."

Sizhui was shaking with it. Anything? That was too wide an offer. He gripped Wei-Gege's hand over his ribs and rattled out a breath.

"I...I don't want to be the only one undressed anymore." Wei-Gege smiled against his cheek and nodded.

"Okay, we'll take our clothes off. But for that I have to let go, alright?" Sizhui nodded, though he realized he was, in fact, a little disappointed, when Wei-Gege took his arms away and left him to stay upright on his own, balancing on his shaky arms.

Wei-Gege went around him and joined Hanguang-Jun, standing up on his knees, pulling him against his mouth, immediately tugging at his clothes, slipping a hand under his collar.

In response, Hanguang-Jun pulled him closer, hard, and roughly grabbed at his wrists, almost tearing his clothes off, as Wei-Gege broke the kiss to laugh and pretend to resist.

"Ah, Lan Zhan, you know I like it when you're rough with me, and I know you can barely control yourself right now, but A-Yuan is watching, you have to calm down! What is he gonna think of us, now?"

"It's okay!" He protested, red and panting. "I don't...I don't mind it. Whatever you want to do. It's fine. I won't think badly of you." He hid his face in his shoulder, from where it was propping him upright against the floor. He was sitting on his hip, gathering up the fabric over his waist to hide his erection as best he could.

Wei-Gege looked at him then, and took Hanguang-jun by the chin, turning him so he would look too. "Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan look at him. A-Yuan, you could pose for a painting like this." He looked up at them and saw the glossy, half lidded look on Hanguang-Jun's face, realizing he, too, was stupid with arousal in that moment.

Then Wei-Gege pulled him back languidly, and pushed at his collar, panting, and Hanguang-Jun almost tore him out of his clothes, wrecking his neck and chest and belly in the process.

Sizhui also wanted to taste Wei-Gege's bare chest, now that he could see it. He wanted to put his mouth right were Hanguang-jun's had been and lick of the wet trails there.

Hanguang-Jun hooked his fingers in the waistband of Wei-Gege's trousers and pulled them down with shaky thrusts, until they were all the way down and Sizhui could see his cock, flushed dark and wet and begging.

Then Hanguang-Jun pressed his mouth into the juncture of his hip, biting and lapping at the skin as he finish pulling the trousers off, as though he was holding himself back, he wanted to eat another part of him, but he didn't dare to with Sizhui watching.

Sizhui wanted to say 'no please don't. Please do what you like, and show it to me, show me how'

He was dripping wet by now, and still embarrassed about staining his clothes. Perhaps if Wei-Gege was so exposed it would be fine for him to be so as well, wasn't it? He pulled off the fabric and sat on his knees, his erection dripping in front of him. Still, he flushed when Wei-Gege turned to look, and his hands suddenly sprung to action, to push and claw at Hanguang-Jun and rid him of his clothes in turn.

Hanguang-jun turned oddly soft and pliable then, as Wei-Gege latched onto the dip in his neck with tongue and his teeth, frenetically undressing him and running his nails over every inch of skin.

Hanguang-Jun submitted gracefully, his eyes and mouth opening halfway, and soft sounds of surrender leaving his mouth as Wei-Gege actually tore one of his lapels a little bit, neither of them caring very much.

This sent another shock straight to Sizhui's groin, when Wei-Gege simply threw the robe to the side and put his mouth on Hanguang-Jun's nipple, licking and biting until Hanguang-Jun was a whimpering mess, red cheeked, face mussed and blushing, making soft sounds Sizhui didn't know could were possible, and when he looked down, shivering strangely, he saw the milky white liquid dripping from his slit, straight onto the floor, and realized he was coming again. He hurried to gather his hands under it so as to catch it on his palms and not make anymore of a mess.

He looked up, astonished at feeling himself come so slowly, barely more than a series of waves swelling high, high enough but still not very high, hot and sweet and clenching right between his hips, and the strange feeling of slowly dribbling with come instead of what he was used to.

He looked up at them, confused and almost desperate, in a "what is happening to me" sort of look. Wei-Gege stared and groaned, eyebrows twitching with a look of pain, as he pulled the trousers off of Hanguang-Jun without looking and exposed the pale column of Hanguang-Jun's erection.

He gripped him there, making him whine and beg incoherently as they both looked straight at Sizhui, straight at his leaking cock. Sizhui seized up and spurted a little more, as they dragged their hands all over each other, arms and chests and hips and everything else, petting each other slowly, mouths open and panting.

"Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan give me your hand...I need, I need...ah...I can't stop thinking about it but I shouldn't..." He took hold of Hanguang-Jun's hand and swallowed two of his fingers through his lips, slowly dragging them in and then back out over his tongue, pushing them deep, looking dazed, making Hanguang-Jun groan with it.

Both of them were looking straight at him. It was unbearable.

''Wei-Gege, you can. You can do it it's okay...ah...please." he saw the conflict pass over Wei-Gege's face, before being immediately swallowed by lust.

He let go of Hanguang-Jun's fingers and turned to him, kissing him hard, before crawling back to Sizhui on all fours and immediately putting his face between his thighs, opening his mouth, panting, looking pained and like he was already regretting it, and finally looking into Sizhui's face.

"Is it really okay, A-Yuan? Are you sure? Are you really sure?" He almost _begged_ , his eyes half-lidded and feverish, and Sizhui stroked his face and said yes, yes, yes Wei-Gege, please, and Wei-Gege opened his mouth and caught the dribble on his tongue, then licked him messily, all over his softening cock until he was completely clean.

He took the head in his mouth and sucked and Sizhui dropped to the floor and yelped, barely holding off on trashing against him.

It was too much, too much, too much, and then Hanguang-Jun's hand on his hip, and his mouth at the base of his soft cock, kissing, licking, licking up into Wei-Gege's mouth, and Sizhui opened his eyes to see they were kissing over his dick, in between licks and sucks and kisses, they licked each other's tongues and mouths and Sizhui suddenly thought he might die from this. They kissed against the head of his cock, swirling their tongues over it, softly sucking him and each other's lips. Sizhui's vision went black from how hard he seized up, reaching the treshold of overstimulation then going much further beyond it, every muscle clenching in agony.

-

He lost awareness of the world around him for a brief moment, and when he came back Wei-Gege was kneading his hand, massaging the tension out of it from how it had seized up and clawed, while Hanguang-Jun did the same to his feet, and then his calves, slowly getting the tension out of his limbs.

Both Hanguang-Jun and Wei-Gege seemed to have sobered up considerably, worried and embarrassed.

"Shhh, A-Yuan, you're okay, everything's okay." Wei-Gege passed a cool hand over his clammy forehead, soothing him. "That was a bit too much for you, we should have been more careful. Of course you'd be so sensitive after coming untouched twice in a row...poor little A-Yuan, that was awful wasn't it?"

Sizhui closed his eyes and took stock of everything he was feeling. The pain left over in his spasming muscles, the arousal that seemed stuck inside of him, instead of waves, instead of the sea there was just a block of unmoving stone crushing him, and it did not swell or subside. It started in the middle of his spine and ran outwards, worse than pain, like it was a new part of him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see he was still impossibly hard.

He blinked a few times and twined his painful fingers with Wei-Gege's as best he could.

"Yes, it was awful.''

"Oh A-Yuan. I'm sorry." He said, still caressing his forehead. "'We'll stop now, and get you cleaned up and dressed, and we can hold you after if you'd like, you could sleep here, or you can go if..."

"I don't want to stop." He said, calmly, turning his face to the side to look him in the eyes. "I'm okay now. You don't need to apologize.''

"Ahh...A-Yuan, please be reasonable, you almost lost consciousness, how the hell are you still horny? No no no, it's irresponsible. You should get some rest not...not..." he made a vague gesture instead of whatever he was about to say.

"Wei-Gege, I have something...something stuck in my back, I can tell that if I do nothing it'll stay there..." he was flustered trying to explain it.

Wei-Gege made a quizzical face and lifted him to a sitting position, pushing him forwards into the arms of Hanguang-Jun, who had let go of his knee with a small kiss and sat up to receive him.

"Let's see now...is it here?" Wei-Gege pushed his knuckles up the sides of his spine, and Sizhui kept on saying lower, lower still, closer to the middle, until Wei-Gege found the spot and Sizhui let out an embarrassing moan.

"Yes, there. Ah...ah..." he couldn't help it, the knuckles dug into bundles of nerves that kept on shooting white-hot sparks all through his body.

"Ah, Sizhui, are you making those sounds on purpose? Its unfair you know." Wei-Gege said, torturously digging his fingers in.

Sizhui reddened and hid his face in Hanguang-Jun's chest. "I am not." He mumbled, through the panting and whining.

"He's not." Hanguang-Jun said, putting a protective hand over his head.

"Hmm, I can't figure out what's wrong, you don't have any knotted muscles..."

"Energy flow is blocked." Hanguang-Jun replied.

"Ah, right, right of course, Im not very good at these things anymore...So, what do we do?"

Hanguang-jun brushed a hand down Sizhui's back and placed his palm over the tingling area.

"Force it out. Energy transfer. But as Wei Ying said, irresponsible."

"Oh...you mean...okay."

Oh.

"Hanguang-Jun. It's unbearable." Sizhui stated, head down, not looking at him.

"Sizhui has endured much worse. It's bearable." But Sizhui shook his head.

"Pain is bearable. Not this." Hanguang-Jun sighed and pulled him closer, lightly stroking his hair.

"Wei Ying. What should we do."

Wei-Gege pressed closer and put his hand over the curve of his back, rubbing his shoulderblade with his thumb.

"A-Yuan. Look at me for a bit." Sizhui turned obediently, though he still wanted to hide his face.

"You know what this means right? What you'll have to do?" Sizhui bit his lip and nodded. In this moment he was picturing it, and his stomach hurt even as his insides shivered with anticipation.

"Tell me then. I want to be sure you understand." Sizhui looked at him with a kind of astonished horror.

"Yes, yes, you need to tell me. If you can't say it, how can you do it, hmm?"

Sizhui sighed in resignation and turned his red face into his shoulder, and mumbled.

"Lovemaking." He said, barely audible. Wei-Gege sighed.

"Dear me A-Yuan how do you manage to be so precious all the time?" He pulled Sizhui closer and caressed the nape of his neck. "But im sorry that's not enough. What we've been doing up to now, that's lovemaking too." Sizhui buried his head in Wei-Gege's bare chest and answered.

"I know. Its different. It involves...entering. Entering me. Exchange of energy and...and...bodily fluids." Wei-Gege gently stroked his back.

"Okay, good, thank you A-Yuan. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like this but it's important." He patted his head then lifted Sizhui's face to look at him. "Okay, and you know how significant that is, yes? Your first time doing that? Its a big decision, not just something to hurry into because you want to get rid of that thing in your back. It's unpleasant but it will dissipate after a while, there are ways to minimise it until then. You don't _have_ to do this."

Sizhui paused, and thought for a bit. He took a breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I know. I'd like to do it now. This is the right time." He turned to look at Hanguang-Jun and took his hand, then twined his fingers with Wei-Gege's again. "I'd like it to be now. With both of you. I'm...safe here. Warm."

Wei-Gege smiled painfully and cradled his face.

"Okay then." He said, and put his lips on his forehead. "Lan Zhan? What about you?"

"I trust Sizhui's judgement. If he feels safe and warm with us, we are the right people." Sizhui leaned back into his chest, pulling Wei-Gege with him, and once again the three of them were wrapped around each other, Wei-Gege and Hanguang-Jun both had their lips on his hairline and temple, softly reassuring him.

"A-Yuan, A-Yuan, we'll take good care of you. We'll be careful, Lan Zhan and I, but for that you'll have to communicate well, okay? Tell us how you feel, if it's good or bad. We'll go slowly, so you don't seize up again. Do you think you can do that?"

Sizhui nodded solemnly, even as he was melting into a puddle between them.

"Okay. Let's move to the bed then, Sizhui. Come on, up you go." Wei-Gege pulled him to his feet and led him behind the wooden panel that separated the bed and bathtub from the rest of the house.

He sat him down and climbed inside with him, arranging the pillows and pulling the covers, while Hanguang-Jun was opening drawers in the corner of the room.

Then he opened his arms and Sizhui sunk into them, and when he tried to kiss his hair again, Sizhui shifted and pulled him down against his mouth.

Wei-Gege wrapped the coverlet around them, snug and tight, and held Sizhui by the waist, close.

"Sizhui, do you still want to keep your robes on? They'll really get mussed up, though they're probably pretty much ruined already..."

Sizhui shook his head.

"Its fine with just the covers." He said, and moved to undo the sash still tied around his waist. Wei-Gege moved to help him, pulling him closer and quickly divesting him of what was left of his clothes, so Sizhui let him and placed his hands on Wei-Gege's body instead, roaming over his waist and back, through the layer of heat between the skin and the cover. He rested his head against Wei-Gege's shoulder as he pulled an arm out of the bundle to throw the clothes out of the bed.

Hanguang-Jun picked them up and undid the layers, carefully, folding them and putting them away one by one. Sizhui would have wanted to apologize but Wei-Gege waved him off.

"Shh, this time it doesn't matter, okay?" He said, and pulled him for another kiss, so Sizhui parted his lips and hooked his arms around Wei-Gege's shoulders, pressing them chest to chest, and let himself be kissed, gently but still a little wet, just enough to send shivers down his spine, to make him press closer and lose his breath a little, as Wei-Gege ran a hand down his back, down his sides. Wei-Gege pulled him tight and Sizhui moaned against his mouth.

Then Hanguang-Jun sat next to them, dipping the bed slightly, and watched them for a while, kissing softly, running their hands over each other under the covers, sighing and writhing a little. When Sizhui turned his head so Wei-Gege could nip at his neck, he saw that Hanguang-jun's eyes were soft and full of love.

He found Sizhui's calf under the covers and placed his hand on it protectively, and simply stroked it gently as Sizhui panted with arousal, heating up quickly under Wei-Gege's lips and hands.

"Hanguang-Jun..." he staggered a little, unsure how to formulate an invitation to slip under the covers with them. Wei Gege let go of the skin under his mouth and did it for him.

"Lan Zhan, what are you waiting over there for. We need you in here." Sizhui nodded emphatically, and Wei-Gege laughed a little.

So Hanguang-Jun crawled closer, and Wei-Gege opened the blanket for him. Then he seemed to think better of it.

"Sizhui, you tell me if this is comfortable for you, okay?" He pulled the blanket over their heads until it covered them like a tent, the cover thin enough to still let out some light, tinting them with a burning orange hue, as though it was the very last few seconds of sunset. He was more naked like this, he could see himself, and he could see them too, he could see Wei-Gege had gotten hard again. He had felt it but now he could see, how he was dripping wet and dark with arousal.

But it was okay, like this, he still felt hidden, covered and safe, they were just with him inside of that safety, rather than outside. He liked it.

So he nodded, smiling, and Wei-Gege stroked his head affectionately, then twisted behind him and let him slide down, supporting him, until he was reclining against him. Hanguang-Jun sat between his legs, and like this it really was like a tent, the roof of it stretching above him, draped over the orange heads of Hanguang-Jun and Wei-Gege. He held his hands to his chest and spread his legs when Hanguang-Jun slid between them, and he leaned down to kiss him, softly, reassuringly. Sizhui unfolded his hands and put them around his face, pulling him close, opening his mouth and sighing into it. Hanguang-Jun wasn't fully hard anymore, like he had been when Wei-Gege had undressed him, and so Sizhui resolved to make him.

He tried to kiss the way Wei-Gege did, sucking on his bottom lip and sighing softly, and when that didn't work right away, he began nipping at his lip softly, pulling on it like a kitten.

Hanguang-Jun's breath staggered against his mouth, and he pulled away slightly, stroking his bottom lip with his tongue.

"No biting." He said, even as his breath deepened, face flushed.

"Sorry, Hanguang-Jun. Are we starting now?" Hanguang-Jun nodded, still looking a bit off balance, and Sizhui noticed the little vial he had been holding in his hand all this time.

Wei Wuxian curled over him and kissed his forehead, overcome with protective instinct. "He'll be gentle with you, you'll see. A hundred times more gentle than he was with me the first time, you hear me Lan Zhan?" He said, in a teasing, faux-huff.

Hanguang-Jun bent down and the faintest look of embarrassment appeared on his face. He nodded solemnly.

Sizhui looked up and took hold of Wei Wuxian's arms around his neck, holding onto them snugly.

"What was it like?" He asked. "The first time for you?"

Wei Wuxian's mouth twisted in a mix of bashfulness and wicked amusement. He leaned down and spoke directly against his ear.

"The great, respectable Hanguang-Jun ripped parts of my clothes off and ravished me in a field! We weren't married yet, I was just a poor, innocent virgin, and then a few minutes later Lan Zhan made sure I wasn't. No oil, barely any kissing, and once again, no marriage! Hmph. Lucky him I liked it so much. A more respectable virgin would have slapped him and left, I settled for making him marry me."

Sizhui thought about being ravished in a field, with only half his clothes on, by the respectable Hanguang-Jun. He blushed furiously and tried to close his legs and hide his reaction.

"Ohh, Sizhui are you getting excited from that? Hahaha, want to hear more?"

"Not how it happened." Interjected Hanguang-Jun. "Wei Ying ravished me first."

Wei-Gege waved it away. "Ah, details details. I did it with my mouth, it's not the same." Sizhui blushed furiously to hear it, imagining Hanguang-Jun being the one ravished in a field, Wei-Gege's mouth working to defile him. He squeezed his legs to hide it, and also to provide just a little pressure, against the swelling wave of heat crawling up his thighs.

Wei-Gege giggled again and pressed kisses to his scalp. "A-Yuan, A-Yuan, what else would you like to know?"

"Did it hurt?" He asked, half hiding his face. "It must have, right? In a field with no oil?" Wei-Gege sighed.

"Yeah, it hurt. But it felt better after a while. And for you it won't hurt. Lan Zhan will be really really careful. He can be very gentle. When he wants to." Hanguang-Jun nodded, looking into his eyes with furrowed brows and a look of care

"I...but...I think. It should hurt, shouldn't it? A little? That's how it's supposed to be. Bleeding too, right?" Wei-Gege balked above him.

"Aya, who told you that? It's not supposed to be anything, A-Yuan, except good. What do you mean you're supposed to bleed? No way."

"So you didn't?" Wei-Gege sighed.

"Yes, there was a little blood. That's just because Lan Zhan didn't know what he was doing, and he was out of his mind horny. It happens, if you're not careful. But if you're with someone who _is_ careful, and knows how to make sure it doesn't hurt or bleed, then count it as a blessing."

Lan Zhan looked up, brows furrowed deeper.

"Wei Ying didn't tell me there was blood."

"Ah, you didn't notice? It was just a little bit. Nothing to worry about. At the time I thought you might never touch me again if I told you. It really wasn't a big deal, either, never bled so little after getting stabbed hehehe." He took a second to laugh at his own joke, then reached out to take Hanguang-jun by the hand.

"You're right I should have told you. Sorry. No hiding pain, like you said." He looked down and pecked Sizhui on the forehead. "And that goes for you too. If anything hurts or feels bad or bleeds, you have to say so right away. We'll only stop if you want us to, so don't worry about that." He said, and so Sizhui reached up and hooked his hand over both of theirs, nodding.

"Okay."

Wei-Gege bent down to kiss his ear, while Hanguang-Jun cradled his face tenderly, until Sizhui craned forward for a kiss. As Hanguang-Jun sucked little whimpers from his lips, he opened his legs and hoped it was communication enough, that he was ready.

Hanguang-Jun rested his hands over his knees again and sat back, stroking down the soft inside of his thighs, making pins and needles crawl up his body all the way to his neck.

"Is it still too sensitive?" Hanguang-Jun asked, and Sizhui took a moment to understand. "Here." He said, dragging his hands down his inner thighs, until they were almost around his cock. Pressing on his thighs like that also kept his legs wide open, Sizhui whimpered with embarrassment.

He tentatively reached a hand down, touching himself with his fingertips, shivering, until he grasped himself completely in hand. He * _was_ * sensitive, but it was bearable.

"Not as much." He said, mortified, and Hanguang-Jun nodded, sliding lower and putting his mouth on his knee.

Sizhui let out a slight whine as Hanguang-Jun made his way down, kissing his inner thigh, leaving his mouth on the juncture between thigh and hip for a long time, sucking bruises into it. It was a sensitive, ticklish place and Sizhui twitched around it, squeezing his cock a little harder.

Wei-Gege kissed his ear again and whispered. "A-Yuan, you can start touching yourself now, it helps. Up and down. Like this." He said, and wrapped his hand around his fist, guiding it in stroking his cock, making him whimper and gasp.

Then Hanguang-Jun added his own hand, stilling the movement so he could leave a kiss at the base of Sizhui's cock. Then a lick, a little higher, all the while looking up straight at them.

Sizhui felt Wei-Gege's cock twitch against his back, and whined. He removed his hand and spread his legs wider, and let him lick and kiss and suck everything he wanted, making burning shocks of heat resonate through his lower body, as Wei-Gege's breathing became heavier, raspier against his ear and the licking, sucking noises sounded as though amplified to his ears from the small space. The temperature inside their little tent was climbing, and he felt a bead of sweat run down his leg from the inside of his knee.

Hanguang-jun paused to tongue at the head, holding it in place with his palm, driving into a small spot at the base. Then he stopped, and Wei Ying stroked Sizhui's hair.

"A-Yuan, how do you feel? Everything okay?"

"Good. Its good. Please."

"Okay." Said Wei-Gege, nuzzling him closer, as Hanguang-Jun slowly closed his lips around the tip and began gently sucking, making A-Yuan jolt and moan in earnest, loud, too loud for the quiet rustle of sheets and gentle whispers that had been surrounding them so far.

"Still okay?" Sizhui nodded furiously, and Hanguang-Jun sucked him again, a little harder, a little wetter, as Sizhui kept on letting out his voice too loudly, and Wei-Gege dripped with arousal behind him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and holding him tighter.

Sizhui reached behind him to stroke his hair, to hold on to him somehow, as Hanguang-Jun let go and licked his way back down, softly sucking the skin until he was at the base. Then he dropped lower, took his balls in his mouth, and Sizhui sobbed with it, and tightened his legs around him, but Hanguang-Jun let go and dropped even lower, kissing and then...

He stopped.

"Sizhui. Is this okay?" He asked, and Sizhui froze completely. He meant...oh...was it? Was it? No there was no way. There was no way something like this could be okay. But it was Hanguang-Jun, and Wei-Gege, and he knew that they did that together.

And so it must be fine right?

His cock was twitching just thinking about it. It was an insane thing to do. It was disgusting.

He nodded, and Wei-Gege reached a hand down and hooked it right under his knee, pulling it back until it was touching his chest.

"Other one too." He prompted gently, and so, mortified, he reached down and held his other leg up, leaving himself completely open and spread and exposed, for Hanguang-Jun to look into the core of him and put his tongue in and do whatever he wanted, and he almost detached from his body from the unfamiliarity and embarrassment.

As though he could sense it, Wei-Gege held him closer and kissed his temple. ''Good boy." He whispered into his ear. "You're such a good boy A-Yuan, you're wonderful. You're beautiful like this, we love you so, so much." He said in between soft kisses, and the strange situation came to a peak when Hanguang-Jun lowered his head and kissed the exposed skin of his buttocks, before placing his hands on the back of his thighs and pushing him backwards a little more, then planting a kiss right on his exposed hole, soft and quick at first, and then a second, slightly deeper, longer, until the kisses became lingering and wet, until he pulled his tongue out slightly and occasionally licked him.

Sizhui was breathing in short, quick gasps, on the edge of hyperventilation, and so Wei-Gege rubbed his palm over his chest and whispered in his ear. "Shhhh, A-Yuan, deep breaths. Do you want to stop?" Sizhui shook his head. "Okay, breathe with me. In..." he inhaled deeply, for a count of five, "out..." until Sizhui was calm, and breathing again, and finally noticing the waves of pleasure that had been flowing from...from where Hanguang-Jun was kissing him. Not sharp and painful like before, but slow and warm, and powerful. Hanguang-Jun took hold of his thigh and fully licked into him, deep and wet, in one long stroke and Sizhui let out a long, high pitched sigh.

It felt impossibly nice, Wei-Gege stroked the back of his nails up and down his belly, making the flesh bump and shiver, and all thoughts of how disgusting and strange it was were lost somewhere deep and forgotten. Hanguang-Jun licked him again, and again, in long, deep strokes and Sizhui threw his head back and let himself moan. He stopped holding back the sounds that came to him, simply letting himself sink into the blissful warmth, curling his toes and nuzzling into Wei-Gege's neck.

Then he remembered he was meant to tell them everything, and took a real effort to find his voice.

"I feel good...i feel really good...Hanguang-Jun, Wei-Gege...." Wei-Gege kissed his face and whispered words of encouragement, still stroking up and down his chest, cock twitching terribly against his lower back.

"You're doing well, you're doing so well A-Yuan. Are you ready to move forward? Or do you want to stay like this a little longer?" Sizhui nodded. He wanted more of whatever was coming.

"Ready..." He said, and so, delicately, Hanguang-Jun spread him open wider and pushed his tongue inside of him, penetrating him, sending shockwaves throughout his body, and Sizhui's cries climbed higher in octaves, as he reached down and squeezed his cock at the base to keep himself from coming.

He was back to a slight panic, as Hanguang-Jun licked the inside of him, pushing his tongue in deep, touching all sorts of nerves that sparked and flew.

Wei-Gege brought him back down again, tracing wide circles over his ribcage, controlling his breathing, and kissing him softly.

Instead of high pitched moans he was sobbing now, fully from his throat, as Hanguang-Jun softly stroked his thigh and almost made him come with every sweep of his tongue.

"A-Yuan? How does it feel? What do you want? More of this, or do we go forward? After this, Lan Zhan is going to use his fingers. That feels good too, don't worry."

So Sizhui nodded and said "Next...next step." Because he thought if this kept on going, he might pass out again.

Hanguang-Jun pulled out of him, making him whimper at the extremely odd feeling, then kissed his thigh again, as he replaced his tongue with his thumb, not putting it in but simply rubbing the entrance, as though keeping the spot. He kissed his thigh again a few times, almost feverishly, resting his forehead against his knee.

He stayed like this for a bit, petting his leg, until Sizhui had calmed down and fully returned to earth. He took the vial in hand, from where he had left it somewhere behind him, and poured the oil inside his palm

Then he tilted the vial back up towards them.

Wei-Gege turned and nuzzled him. "What do you think Sizhui? Do you want some? Let me show you how it feels." He said, and opened his hand for the vial.

He poured some into his hand and handed it to Sizhui to hold, rubbing it between his palms. Then, he dragged one oiled finger down his chest, making him laugh.

"Yeah, it tickles a bit when it's just one, but it's nice isn't it?" He flattened his palm and touched him fully, dragging a hand over him, and the smooth glide made him whimper slightly. He nodded.

"Ah, let me show you where else that feels good. Down here." He said, sliding his hand dangerously close to his cock. "Can I?" He asked, and Sizhui nodded again, toes curling.

Wei-Gege wrapped his hand fully around him and gently stroked him, twisting his wrist into a fluid movement, squeezing harder as he went up, and then letting go as he came back down. It felt amazing, though not overwhelming or unnatural. Simply right.

He turned his head and kissed Wei-Gege on the cheek, nuzzling him. "I like it."

"Do you want me to oil your hands then? Or should I do it for you?" Sizhui looked at him and kissed him again, twisting around slightly, biting his lip.

"Hmm, I take that as a 'please Wei-Gege, you do it so well, do it for me' Alright then, you baby." He said, mocking, but still he kissed his ear, and with his free arm he squeezed him tight.

Between his legs, Hanguang-Jun was still rubbing his hands, coating his fingers and looking at them with an imperceptible smile, like it was a little painful, a little too much love.

Wei-Gege took him in hand again, kissing the side of his face repeatedly, and Hanguang-jun spread his legs a bit wider, putting a hand over where he was exposed and open.

"Sizhui. Good?" He said, and Sizhui nodded, and reached for him with his arms, until he came closer, tilting his chin once for a single kiss. Then he let him go and looked down, biting his lip, to where Wei-Gege was slowly stroking him, and Hanguang-Jun was angling his hand, pushing one finger into him.

He twisted it around, coating him with oil, and it didn't feel good or bad, only strange, but with Wei-Gege's hand he didn't mind it so much. He twisted around against him and kept his legs open, and when Hanguang-Jun slowly pushed in a second he let out a small sound of pain.

"Shhh...it's okay, it's okay. We'll go really slowly." Wei-Gege whispered against his ear, and he nodded, as the second finger slipped in all the way, and Hanguang-Jun began to carefully spread him open, spreading his fingers and stretching him bit by bit.

He bit his lip and endured it. It wasn't painful, not really, but the strangeness of the feeling was almost overwhelming.

Then Wei-Gege stopped his hand, squeezing him at the base, and said "Ah, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, isn't this the right time to try and find his spot? He needs a little distraction right about now." Hanguang-Jun nodded, and Sizhui blinked a little in confusion, as Hanguang-Jun twisted his hand upward and started padding the inside of him, up and down.

Sizhui was about to ask him to stop when he brushed the pad of his finger on something that made him sink down and whine, long and high, from the sheer bliss.

He knew now, why Wei-Gege had stopped his hand. If he wasn't squeezing him like this he would have come all over Hanguang-Jun's face.

"Here." Hanguang-Jun said, matter-of-factly, and suddenly Sizhui wanted more inside of him. More fingers, more movement, more of that feeling. More of Hanguang-Jun, deep inside.

He opened his arms, reaching out for him again, and Hanguang-Jun came back up, as Sizhui pulled him close and kissed him deep, opening his mouth, tightening his fingers in his hair. He wanted Hanguang-Jun inside of him. He wanted him to come inside, but he couldn't say that, so he just hoped that the way he kissed him was clear enough.

Hanguang-Jun made a deep, quiet noise against his mouth and Sizhui felt himself quiver from it, and so he sucked and pulled and nipped at Hanguang-Jun's lips, hoping that maybe he would give up on self control and just take him because he couldn't wait anymore.

Hanguang-Jun pulled back and he suddenly remembered he had admonsihed him against biting, and flushed.

Hanguang-jun's face was red and bitten, and his eyes had gone completely black, half lidded and panting. He cupped his jaw softly and said.

"Sizhui. Patience." Sizhui nodded, chastized, but then Hanguang-Jun spread his legs again, and crooked his fingers against that spot so torturously, Sizhui forgot all about it, and simply threw his head back, whining and panting and begging.

"Please. Please Please Please now. Hanguang-Jun, I'm ready." Hanguang-Jun pulled closer again and shushed him with a kiss, slowly pulling his fingers out and leaving him more exposed than before.

"Wei Ying?" Wei Gege hummed against his hair and resumed movements with his hand.

"It's going to hurt, if we do it now, A-Yuan. Are you ready for that?" Sizhui nodded, emphatically, his entire body buzzing and tingling too much. Wei-Gege sighed. "If he's says he's ready, then he is, come on A-Yuan. Now's the big moment. Tell us everything okay? If you want a kiss, or a break partway through, or to stop completely, its all okay, alright? " He kissed his naked shoulder and upped the pace of his hand a little bit. Sizhui kept on nodding, biting his lip.

Hanguang-Jun kissed him again, slowly, languidly, holding his face. He pulled back and touched their foreheads together, the spot where their headbands would have been.

"Sizhui. You are loved. Very much, by me and Wei Ying." Sizhui nodded, and suddenly he felt a little bit like crying. He pulled him back down, and kept on kissing him, holding him close, and he felt him reach down, and take hold of his hip, and then there was something nudging him open, burning hot, aching, and the fat tears immediately fell down, without him meaning them to.

It hurt in a way he didn't understand, not the sparring wounds and muscle tears and field injuries he'd gotten countless times, the pain he knew and understood and didn't fear, it hurt like it wasn't supposed to. It was sharp and overwhelming and impossible to fight off, like long hair being yanked from the ends, making tears and emotions well up immediately.

They both nuzzled him as he sobbed, and kissed him and held him tighter, Wei-Gege shhh-ing in his ear.

He let himself cry and be comforted, as Hanguang-Jun pushed deeper inside of him, already deeper than his fingers had been, too deep, so much so it shouldn't have been possible, for his body to still accommodate him like this, to keep parting for him.

He felt himself from the inside for the first time in his life, and he cried harder still. Hanguang-Jun stopped, and he opened his eyes to tell him to keep going, get it over with, but Hanguang-Jun shook his head. It was done, he was inside, snug against his hips.

Hanguang-Jun stayed there, completely still, wiping the tears from his face while Wei-Gege caressed his body, and Sizhui let his last few tears roll down. He let Wei-Gege bear all of his weight, as he sunk into the sedated feeling of having cried himself out, face drying and slightly odd, ribcage pleasantly hollow.

He turned his head into Wei-Gege's neck, breathing softly, then pulled Hanguang-jun to him for another kiss, a soft, dry one. He didn't feel particularly good or bad now, he just felt completely full. Comforted and full. He hooked his hands around Hanguang-jun's neck and played with the loose strands of hair.

Wei-Gege kept kissing his naked shoulder, and the crook of his neck. "So, how do you feel now? What's it like no longer being a virgin?" He said, obviously joking, and, inexplicably, a few more huge, warm tears welled up in Sizhui's eyes and ran down his face. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, A-Yuan, please don't cry, ah, I'm really an idiot. Ah, shhh, it's okay."

"It's okay, Wei-Gege, it's really okay, I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm crying now." He said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm happy. That's how I feel. I'm really happy."

Hanguang-Jun took his face in hand and wiped off his tears with his thumb. Then he leaned down and kissed him very softly again, and Sizhui wrapped his arms around him and held him close, burying his face into his neck.

They stayed there for a long time, breathing softly, holding each other, the three of them.

Finally, Sizhui felt normal again. Used to it, comfortable.

"Hanguang-jun...I think you can move now..." But Hanguang-jun shook his head.

Wei Ying stroked his hair and ran a hand down his chest, as Hanguang-Jun moved away to give him room.

"Wait just a little bit A-Yuan, it'll be unpleasant if he moves right away. Can I touch you again? My hands dried a little bit. Lan Zhan, give me the oil." Sizhui blinked, a little confused, and nodded, very pliable in this state, as Wei Gege poured the last of the vial on his hands and rubbed them together, sliding down his stomach.

Then Sizhui was surprised to see that he wasn't hard anymore, he'd gone soft from the pain without realizing it, and blushed slightly as Wei-Gege woke him again, softly fondling him until he took shape, then stroking him gently between two fingers, to full hardness. It didn't take long at all.

He realized, face burning, that it felt different now. Different sensations. It wasn't just the places Wei-Gege was touching that felt good anymore. Inside of him, all around Hanguang-Jun, there were pinpricks of sensation, that turned after a while into uniform waves of pleasure, just slight enough to be irritating, like an itch. He started whimpering slightly, as Wei-Gege changed his rhythm, going faster, kissing the crook of his neck, and Sizhui panted with need.

"Okay..mmnn....I think...I think it's better now...Hanguang-Jun. Please. I reallyvwant you to move now..." So Hanguang-Jun took hold of his hips and gently slid out, just a bit, then back in. More of a gentle rocking than thrusts of any kind, and already it was a lot. Already it rendered him breathless a little bit, shaking, then Hanguang Jun moved a little bit more and he moaned, open and clear and desperate, and when Hanguang-Jun thrust back in he moaned again.

He blushed, half not recognizing himself in this state, red faced and moaning from pleasure, as Hanguang-Jun rocked slowly into him while Wei-Gege stroked him tenderly, but fast, breathing faster himself, all three of them gently rocking to the same rhythm, all three of them, making love.

He let his head loll back, hot white sparks of pleasure coursing through his body, and when Hanguang-jun stepped back, pulling out almost all the way so he could hit that place that had made him melt into a very demanding puddle, he began to let excessively loud, broken cries fall from his lips, slowly losing his mind.

He understood now why Wei-Gege had been so loud that first time, it really couldn't be helped. And he remembered what Wei-Gege had said the second time, that even when he was being gentle Hanguang-Jun wasn't kind, and saw that it was true, he was being gently taken apart, fucked into a different shape, and there was nothing he could do.

He reached up and ran his hands down Hanguang-jun's chest, over his muscular body, and felt strangely wanton for doing so, he felt like a fallen woman, like a bitch in heat. He realized he was being made love to by someone else's husband and the thrill of the idea coursed through his body.

He grasped at Hanguang-jun and clawed and grabbed and mewled and when Hanguang-Jun pulled closer he crashed into Sizhui with his lips, filled his tongue with his mouth, bit and clawed and seemed to be losing his mind just as much, to see him wanton like this, his perfect disciple. He mumbled against his lips.

"Meridians. Open." And Sizhui hurried to do so before Hanguang-Jun drove deep into him again, making him yelp, and once more, deeper still, and then came inside of him on the next few thrusts, filling him with warmth and flooding him with Qi, rushing through his veins with waves of energy, with Hanguang-jun's very essence, as the plug in his spine he'd honestly forgotten about popped like a cork. He came, while that was happening, staining Hanguang-Jun's chest and stomach with his spend, and melting into Wei-Gege completely, every muscle quivering and spent out.

Wei-Gege caught him and whispered sweet words into his ear, stroking his hair and holding him close.

"Shhh, there you go now, you did it, and it was wonderful. It was good wasn't it? Are you okay? My little A-Yuan. Such a good boy. So beautiful. You did really, really well."

Hanguang-Jun seemed to agree, kissing him softly on the side of his face, before slowly, carefully pulling out, making him whimper a little bit, and the empty, leaking feeling.

Then once he was out all the way, he joined him in lying against Wei Wuxian, and being held in his arms. He rested his head next to Sizhui, and Wei-Gege kissed him in turn, on his forehead, and told him he'd done well.

"Ah Lan Zhan, my Lan Zhan, you did such a good job, you always do. How good you are at taking care of our son. You were as gentle and careful as anyone could be. What do you think A-Yuan, aren't I right?" Sizhui nodded, laughing slightly.

"Yes, you're right. Hanguang-jun was very good with me."

"Mn. Sizhui was brave, he did well." Hanguang-Jun said, and though his voice was neutral there was a flood of emotions betrayed in his eyes. He looked almost to the point of tears.

Sizhui smiled and kissed him, inside Wei Wuxian's arms where they both were, and it was a kiss of comfort, and of gratitude, and love, and passion and a little bit of lust that was left still, and then he turned his entire body and gave the same to his Wei-Gege, only with him the lust remained a little longer, a little deeper, because when he turned he realized Wei Wuxian hadn't come yet and was hard and leaking and probably suffering terribly, having had two men he loved fuck against him, and it struck Sizhui as being a little funny.

So he pushed him down to lie on the bed, taking all three of them down with him and kissed him again, with a little hunger, rubbing Wei-Gege's still hard cock into his hip.

"Ah, mm, A-Yuan, A-Yuan, what's with you. Don't tell me you have it in you to get hard again." He really didn't, and so he shook his head.

"No but, Wei-Gege hasn't been able to. You took good care of me. It's unfair." Wei-Gege mussed his hair and laughed, sliding from under him slightly.

"Ah, A-Yuan, such a good boy, always caring and dutiful, but its really okay. Lan Zhan will take me later, take out his frustration, from how gentle he had to be with you, and fuck me really hard. I can wait until then. You need to rest." He lifted off the cover slightly, peeking his head out, and took a great big gulp of air. "Ah, it's hot under there, come on, out into the open." Sizhui crawled up in turn, peeking his head out at the harsh light, that appeared blue now after so much time in that hazy orange, and blinked away the sudden cold. Hanguang-Jun was the last to get out, and Wei-Gege swaddled Sizhui into the blanket, wrapping him in it until nothing but his feet peeked out, and he could barely move his arms, and finishing it with a kiss to the forehead.

Sizhui, who had been thinking this whole time, then said. "It doesn't have to be later."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to wait. You can do it now. Take out frustration I mean. I don't mind."

Wei-Gege appeared to seriously consider his offer. He bit his lip.

"Lan Zhan?" He turned, and Hanguang-Jun was leaning towards him like a cat, eyes half lidded but fully awake.

"Mn."

"Ahh...damn it. Fast okay...one round and then we all go to sleep." He said sternly, in a tone that made Sizhui giggle slightly.

Sizhui slowly came down to lie on his side, and watched as Hanguang-Jun pressed Wei-Gege closer and kissed him, licking and biting with all the fervor of a man who'd just been holding himself back with a virgin, turned him on his stomach and put his head on the mattress, lifting his hips, and entering him in one thrust. Sizhui was slightly shocked, surprised that it was really so brutal, but Wei-Gege squealed and pushed back against him, begging for more.

"Ah...ah...Lan Zhan our son is watching. What is he going to think of me...ah...yes...fuck..."

"Wei Ying said fast."

"Lan Zhan...ah...mh..." Wei-Gege had his face pressed against the mattress, right next to Sizhui, looking slightly incoherent as he was driven into it harder and harder by the strength of the thrusts, sounds of skin slapping skin filling up the room, along with the impossibly wet sounds of the thrusting, that made Sizhui realise with a blush that they had already done it earlier today, and this was how Hanguang-jun had entered him so quickly without even needing to pause.

Then Hanguang-jun took a hold of his leg and lifted it, turning him to the side, and hooking it to his shoulder so he could drive even deeper into him, and the yelps became screams that really sounded like pain, even as Sizhui noticed that Wei-Gege's cock, in full view now, was completely dripping with fluid.

His eyes seemed to focus again and he realized that Sizhui was watching, and he covered his hand with his mouth in a look of deep shame as he came spurting all over his stomach, dripping down the side of him and onto the bed.

Hanguang-Jun thrust a few more times, his cock slipping out white and foamy on every thrust, and then finally slipped out.

He carefully let Wei-Gege back down, who hid his face behind his hand, and, with a kiss to the middle of his back, got up towards the other side of the room, rummaging in drawers again.

Wei-Gege was still hiding his face, so Sizhui crawled closer and brushed his hand with one finger.

Wei-Gege opened his eyes, pouting and miserable. "That shouldn't have happened. We set a bad example for you, Sizhui." Sizhui laughed slightly, biting his lip.

"I didn't mind it." Wei-Gege sighed.

"You should be gentle with your partner. Don't learn from this."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Yes, I did, but that's not the point." So Sizhui took on a faux solemn look and nodded.

"Okay. I won't then." And then broke, laughing, because he was giddy.

He pressed forward and kissed Wei-Gege again, full and deep, and Wei-Gege put a hand over his neck and pressed him closer.

Sizhui rolled over him, unfolding the blanket so it covered both of them, and lay on top of him, clasping their hands together, twining their legs.

He rested like this for a while, his head on Wei-Gege's chest, until Wei-Gege noticed that he was getting hard again, and sighed with resignation.

"Aya, I knew it, you got excited watching it and now you'll be a cruel machine just like Lan Zhan..."

Sizhui lifted his head and shook it. ''No, I won't. I'll treat my partner gently, like you told me to. I promise." He said, lifting himself up on his hands. "I'll treat them gently just like you treated me, with kisses, and caresses, and gentle words, just like this." He said, and bent down to kiss him, softly, and deeply, holding onto his face gently with one hand, licking into his mouth until Wei-Gege was moaning into it.

He broke the kiss and wiped the hair from his forehead. "Wei-Gege is very beautiful like this." He said. "And then I'll kiss them again, over their necks and chests and stomachs. But the neck especially, like you showed me." He said, and sank down to lick the crook of his neck, to suck and pull and bite very lightly, until Wei-Gege's hands were lost in his hair and we was writhing under him.

"Mm....and what will you do next A-Yuan?" He said, angling his hips and rubbing against him.

Sizhui took his half-hard cock in hand and tried to stroke it softly, gently, as Wei Gege shook and trembled under him, still a touch too senstive.

"A-Yuan, don't...don't...too sensitive. I'm not young like you are." He said, even as he was wrapping his legs around Sizhui and pulling him closer, kissing him wetly. "You've made your point, you're a good boy, now just...just do it... you can, it's okay. Whatever you want to do, you can..."

Sizhui nodded against his mouth, and when he positioned himself he found he slipped right in almost without meaning to, inside Wei-Gege's wet, dripping hole. It felt strange and hot and good, and he tried to be very careful, to fuck him gently like he'd said, slowly, searching for that spot that had made Sizhui turn into goo, with shallow rubs into the walls.

Wei-Gege was trembling and panting underneath him, and he held him tight by the shoulders and held him close, against him, making Sizhui move a little bit faster, a bit more naturally, as Wei-Gege panted into his mouth and squeezed him closer with his arms and legs and begged him to go just a little harder, as the wet sounds of his thrusts became louder and louder, and he finally, by accident found the spot he was looking for and Wei Gege threw his head back and whined..

"Sizhui...fuck, Sizhui...yes...no faster than this, this is perfect, ah, my little A-Yuan is doing so good, fuck..."

Sizhui felt a hand on his back, encouraging, rubbing circles into his shoulder, and he turned to see Hanguang-Jun.

"Hanguang-Jun...Hanguang-Jun please...." he didn't know what he was pleading for, as he he thrust into Hanguang-jun's lover, but Hanguang-Jun gave it to him, sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around his back and waist, molding his body against him, guiding the movements, the thrusts, at the right speed until Wei-Gege came, crying, clutching the sheets, his stomach quivering from the exhaustion.

Sizhui bent down to kiss him and followed, coming inside his Wei-Gege, filling him up along with Hanguang-Jun's. He carefully collapsed on top of him, planting a weak, exhausted kiss to the corner of his lips, and gently pulled out of him.

Hanguang-Jun lifted the sheets and cleaned them both with a wet cloth, as they held on to each other, until they weren't quite so sticky, clean enough to be comfortable. Then he lay down next to them, and pulled the cover over their shoulders, wrapping them in his arms.

Sizhui was held between the two of them, tight, and warm and safe, as they rubbed circles into his skin, his head resting on Wei-Gege's chest, mouthing kisses into his collarbone while Hanguang-Jun draped his heavy arm over them both and rested his lips against Sizhui's hair.

Sizhui felt his breathing even, slowly, until all he could hear was the sound of the rain, paddling outside, and the soft, sleepy breathing that filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and if you're the one who made the prompt i hope this met your expectations! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought☺


End file.
